The Origin of Scorpion
by System of a Down Ninja
Summary: This is my humorous version of the way Scorpion came to be. System of a Down fans will enjoy this.


The Origin of Scorpion

"The Hellspawn Specter"

The night grew near as the secret meeting of the Shirai-Ryu took place in its usual place, near the western banks of the Huang River in China, Earthrealm. One of the clan's most prominent members, a ninja know only as Hanzo Hasashi, grew uneasy at the prospect of night fall.

His wife and his child, Mau and Kai, were alone back at his bamboo hut. Hanzo knew that night was the most dangerous time for the wife and child of a ninja to be alone. Especially in the year of a Mortal Kombat, when all warriors were enemies.

The meeting continued, but that was of no consequence. Hanzo rushed home.

When Hanzo finally reached his temporary home, some forty-five minutes later, the candles were out, no light was emitted from the window, as it usually was. The air was tense all around Hanzo and the hut. Slowly, he entered. On the floor, the mutilated body of his wife lay in a pool of intermixed blood. The blood that poured from her empty eye-sockets, her wrists where her hand should have been, her intestines that had been spilled on the floor. And the blood that gushed from the severed neck of his decapitated son. The head lay near the entrance, several feet from the body. His fingers were spread in the crimson pool that sparkled so magically in the pale moon light. His fury, furried by the death of his wife and only son, furiously showed from his tears of pain and sorrow and anger. All Hanzo could think of was his wife and son. She was like heroin; he was always sipping through a little glass, always looking for some help. She needed someone to save her a. Not even Hanzo's Chinese tricks in rooms with ghosts of hooker girly dudes were enough to save his family. It was three hours until he noticed that there was a message written in blood. It read, "Welcome to the Soldier Side." He did not understand what this meant or what sick, sadistic, psycho, groupie, cocaine b warrior would have done this. All he knew was that whoever did it was going down, in a spiral to the ground and no one, not even God, would save him now. He picked up what was left of his family to give them a proper burial. He picked his wife up and no longer was life running through her hair, he then started his quest for revenge, the piercing radiant moon in his eyes. It was such a lonely day. The most loneliest day of his life. He took with him only what he needed. Before finally departing, he burned their old house. As he walked away from the burning house he checked his things. Crack pipe, check. Needles, check. PCP, check. A fast car, check. This kind of mix of things, he thought, would work well in a dead movie star.

It was then that he realized that he must seek out Quan Chi, the sorcerer that would be able to help him locate the malcontent that had murdered his family, the disproportioned malcontent. Hanzo trudged on; a little boy was on the side of the path. He just smiled and said ", it'll all be well." Hanzo ripped out his spine and set it on fire "; it'll all be well my ass." Again, Hanzo set off on his dark journey to meet Quan Chi.

Several days passed and Hanzo thought he could go on no longer, being a mere mortal, until one day, while he was sitting under a tree with some kambucha mushroom people, he was stumbled upon by Quan Chi. "Are you not Quan Chi?" Hanzo asked. "Yes I am, and I already know what you are about to ask, my being a sorcerer and all," Quan Chi answered ", It was Sub-Zero that murdered your wife and son. I saw it all in a dream. It almost seemed like it was drifting on a stream…anyway, yes, it was Sub-Zero!" "What?" Hanzo gasped ", It couldn't have been Sub-Zero? Sub-Zero is of the Lin Kuei. They do not kill in cold blood." "True," Quan Chi replied ", But, Sub-Zero is no ordinary Lin Kuei. If I were you, I'd seek him out to exact my revenge." "Yes," Hanzo exclaimed ", He will feel my wrath upon his spine." They said good bye, Quan Chi wished Hanzo good luck in finding Sub-Zero. "Good luck!" Quan Chi said grimly ", Use your senses." "Yes," Hanzo thought as he walked away ", My senses, always collecting undeniable data, I think they can fend for themselves."

More days passed. Hanzo, to pass the time, played Russian Roulette everyday, a man's sport, with a bullet called life. He played by himself, but he never lost. On the seventh day of searching, Hanzo found Sub-Zero at the Lin Kuei head-quarters in Earthrealm.

"You killed my family," Hanzo bellowed at him ", You have no honor, murderer, sodomizer!" "Oh Hanzo," Sub-Zero sighed ", Why don't you just go back to the River Aras?" "What?" Hanzo asked puzzled. "I don't know," Sub-Zero replied blankly. "Anyway," Hanzo continued ", You killed my wife and only son. Now, it is your blood I will spill." "I accept your foolish challenge," Sub-Zero said bravely. And so it was. The battle between the two ninja went on. The amount of blood spilled was of epic proportions. Both to the ninja had wounds, almost countless. The physical pain they felt was almost indescribable. Just when it seemed that no true victor would arise from the ashes of battle, Hanzo gained the upper hand. He had finally avenged his family's death.

As Sub-Zero lay on the ground before Hanzo's feet, he spoke. "You and me," he said, but was interrupted by Hanzo. "I know what you're going to say," Hanzo said ", You're going to say that we aren't that different." "No," Sub-zero said, his breath trembling ", I was going to say that we will all go down in history wit a sad statue of liberty and a generation that didn't agree." Hanzo searched for something to say. "You don't have to say anything," Sub-zero continued ", It was very foolish of me to accept your challenge. You killed me without reason, for I am not the one who killed your family. No, your family's true killer still remains free. He is the one that first deceived you. He is Quan Chi."

With this, Sub-Zero drew his last breath, and was gone. Hanzo, panicked. He had met his family's murderer and had let him go on his way. It was then that Hanzo began to run in the direction he had come. He was stopped in his tracks by a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, a katana was protruding from him, blood was running down his legs. He then looked up. Sub-Zero's younger brother stood before him. "I have avenged my brother more quickly than I had though," he said smugly ", I am the new Sub-Zero." These were the last words Hanzo heard as a mere mortal. He died with his soul still full of rage. Scorpion awoke, then, in the most dismal pits of the netherealm. The fiery recesses that the lost souls of t he capricious and ultimately sinful men wandered. The oni fed on their gloom and tired hatred and their physical bodies. It was there, also, that their bodies were regenerated to be fed upon again and again in a never ending cycle. It was a non-stop disco Scorpion would have bet anything that it was "Nabisco's" doing. It was then that Scorpion realized that this was only the beginning of his quest. A quest that he knew would be full of agony, and suffering. Yet, it would be a quest worth his while.


End file.
